prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Supermhj8616
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Florida Championship Wrestling page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) 01:25, February 12, 2011 A couple things Hey, thanks for joining the site and thanks for you edits. A few notes - When creating a page, there is no need to make a duplicate so I deleted your Juliet the Huntless (also a typo) page. Also, I moved your NXT Page to WWE NXT (Season 5) to follow the naming conventions of the other seasons (which is important). Also, please don't change the show logos on television programs. In adding images to infoboxes, please try to make them no larger than 250px as larger images take way too much of the content space away. Anyway, sorry like that seems like a lot of information at once. Just trying to give you tips/make things easier on myself too. - Wagnike2 15:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PWA Events *Hi, please can you do the Templates for this on their own and not attach it to the WCW Events. I think it would be better as its a different promotion. Also when making the PPV's for PWA set them out right, if your unsure i will do one so you can copy it. Unsure about any thing or want help in what your doing please message me on my page. Cheers Dean27 15:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Don't remove the future event template or the images needed thing unless you put in an image or the event has happened. Thanks. - Wagnike2 15:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Please put instead of Convention Center, Pasadena Convention Center. There are multiple convention centers in different towns and it makes it easier to distinguish from them this way. Thanks. - Wagnike2 15:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) TNA Gallery *Do you have a image of Beer Money's 4th title reign? If not leave it as 3rd so we have a image of them with the title! Which is what i done but you keep changing it. Only change it when you upload an image of their 4th reign and name it that! Dean27 17:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Fatal 4-Way 2011 *Explain to me now why you deleted this from pages??? I need know why you have as this may result in a ban from this site! Dean27 19:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) PWA Events *Can you please send me the link of the web site where you are getting the PWA event results from? Dean27 14:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Impact Wrestling Zone *Redirected this page to TNA iMPACT! Zone, it's not a new stadium and currently there is no guarantee that TNA is going to be staying with this and even if they do there's no need for a new stadium page. - Wagnike2 14:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-directing pages *Hi, has WWE Uprising changed to WWE Vengeance then? Dean27 21:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Hi, why have you double re-directed TNA impact? You have deleted the page with a double re-direct! STOP re-directing pages please. If you spot a problem, please ask me about it. Dean27 10:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Recent Edits Please be more careful in your adding information. You keep getting rid of the Navbuttons on pages which are needed, and also please clean up the content that you are copying from Wikipedia better. - Wagnike2 22:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Please review the format that Event Pages have the Results in, you are doing it incorrectly. We will have to ban you if you keep this up. Pages have a format for a reason. - Wagnike2 15:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :*I have sorted out the Template for you so now you can add it to pages ok! Dean27 11:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Recent Edits :* Again, you need to be more careful in creating pages. There was already a page for Oakland, California, your page will be redirected. Make sure to search prior to creating a page. - Wagnike2 02:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Aces and 8s That's awesome if Mike Knox and Luke Gallows are on that team, been missing those gyus a long time, but how did you find out? I haven't seen any of them unmasked no TV. +Y 00:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Encore I noticed you created this page September 21 for Drew/Jinder/Heath. I was wondering where this name came from. Are you able to locate a reference naming the group "Encore" or "The Encore". I created a page at The Band for the group because WWE.com called them this (twice now). Someone moved it to The Encore recently, stating that it was 'changed', but said "Slater renamed it". Yet if you used this name for the group right at the time of their formation, they wouldn't have had any prior name to rename it to that from, since 'The Band' was used Oct 1 AFAIK. +Y 05:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :An update: I found posts by the members on Twitter regarding a "#Encore" meme (mostly Heath spreading it, though Drew is the first I've seen post it). It was a good working name for the group, but since they've been called The Band in 2 WWE.com articles, I'm going to merge and redirect Encore content there. I hope this is okay, will make a note in the history of your sections added. +Y 01:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) For the moment redirected 3MB back to the restored The Band page. That page has all the history, and there isn't a consensus on which name is more notable yet. If they continue to use that name (it wouldn't be the first name they dropped after a single use, looking at 'Encore') then the change could be done via a page move so that we can retain the history associated with it. One possibility is we could call them The Three Man Band or something like that. Or 3 Man Band even. Part of the difficulty comes from the history of Jinder+Drew being a duo prior to joining heath. When JR called the couple 'the band', he didn't include Slater, that only occured in the following week. So since 'the band' has been used at least 2 weeks and refers to both the pair and the triple, it seems to be descriptively inclusive. I did add mention of 3MB along with a reference to the page and quotes it is used in though, it is the 2nd most prominently mentioned since the other aliases aren't as primary-sourced. +Y 20:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) 3MB Hi, after reviewing the information about this stable, we have officially decided that this will be the page on this topic. any efforts at moving the page to another name will result in being banned. Dean27 (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Bash at the Beach 2014 *Hi, can you send me a reference for this event please!! Dean27 (talk) 09:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Redirect of Impact Wrestling Zone *If you do not know how to redirect pages please do not do it! You redirected the Impact Wrestling Zone to 5 different already redirected page names! Will take me a while to sort this mess out now! Dean27 (talk) 11:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) TNA Tag Team Tournament 2013 *Did you redirect the above page to TNA? Dean27 (talk) 10:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :*What is happening with TNA British Empire Cup 2014‎ now? Dean27 (talk) 11:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) IC title *Swagger did not win the IC title at that event. Dean27 (talk) 18:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images Please don't add images to the infobox (like for Seth Rollins) that don't come from the profiles on the website. By all means add them to the image gallery, but the infobox images should be the ones WWE use on their website too, it looks better that way. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 07:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC)